John Michael Phillips
John Michael Phillips worked as a director on Coronation Street with 94 episodes to his credit from November 1979 to July 1990, August 1994 to March 1996 and in August 2001, three of which were co-credited with Garth Tucker. He served as both a director and associate producer on ITV soap opera Emmerdale Farm, and his other directorial credits include Brookside, Miracles Take Longer, Gems, Capstick's Law, Family Affairs and The Bill. Episodes directed by John Michael Phillips 1970s 1979 (2 episodes) *Episode 1941 (7th November 1979) *Episode 1942 (12th November 1979) 1980s 1980 (4 episodes) *Episode 1992 (5th May 1980) *Episode 1993 (7th May 1980) *Episode 2038 (13th October 1980) *Episode 2039 (15th October 1980) 1981 (10 episodes) *Episode 2068 (26th January 1981) *Episode 2069 (28th January 1981) *Episode 2076 (23rd February 1981) *Episode 2077 (25th February 1981) *Episode 2082 (16th March 1981) *Episode 2083 (18th March 1981) *Episode 2112 (29th June 1981) *Episode 2113 (1st July 1981) *Episode 2118 (20th July 1981) *Episode 2119 (22nd July 1981) 1982 (19 episodes) *Episode 2170 (18th January 1982) *Episode 2171 (20th January 1982) *Episode 2176 (8th February 1982) *Episode 2177 (10th February 1982) *Episode 2182 (1st March 1982) *Episode 2183 (3rd March 1982) *Episode 2188 (22nd March 1982) *Episode 2189 (24th March 1982) *Episode 2196 (19th April 1982) *Episode 2197 (21st April 1982) *Episode 2202 (10th May 1982) *Episode 2203 (12th May 1982) *Episode 2210 (7th June 1982) *Episode 2211 (9th June 1982) *Episode 2217 (30th June 1982) *Episode 2260 (29th November 1982) *Episode 2261 (1st December 1982) *Episode 2266 (20th December 1982) *Episode 2267 (22nd December 1982) 1983 (6 episodes) *Episode 2274 (17th January 1983) *Episode 2275 (19th January 1983) *Episode 2298 (11th April 1983) *Episode 2299 (13th April 1983) *Episode 2334 (15th August 1983) *Episode 2335 (17th August 1983) 1985 (4 episodes) *Episode 2482 (14th January 1985) *Episode 2483 (16th January 1985) *Episode 2490 (11th February 1985) *Episode 2491 (13th February 1985) 1987 (4 episodes) *Episode 2772 (26th October 1987) *Episode 2773 (28th October 1987) *Episode 2778 (16th November 1987) *Episode 2779 (18th November 1987) 1988 (4 episodes) *Episode 2795 (11th January 1988) *Episode 2796 (13th January 1988) *Episode 2805 (15th February 1988) *Episode 2806 (17th February 1988) 1989 (2 episodes) *Episode 2961 (14th August 1989) *Episode 2962 (16th August 1989) 1990s 1990 (3 episodes) *Episode 3092 (9th July 1990) *Episode 3093 (11th July 1990) *Episode 3094 (13th July 1990) 1994 (3 episodes) *Episode 3734 (5th August 1994) *Episode 3735 (8th August 1994) *Episode 3736 (10th August 1994) 1995 (20 episodes) *Episode 3808 (23rd January 1995) *Episode 3809 (25th January 1995) *Episode 3810 (27th January 1995) *Episode 3820 (20th February 1995) *Episode 3821 (22nd February 1995) *Episode 3822 (24th February 1995) *Episode 3832 (20th March 1995) *Episode 3833 (22nd March 1995) *Episode 3883 (17th July 1995) *Episode 3884 (19th July 1995) *Episode 3885 (21st July 1995) *Episode 3895 (14th August 1995) *Episode 3896 (16th August 1995) *Episode 3897 (18th August 1995) *Episode 3937 (20th November 1995) *Episode 3938 (22nd November 1995) *Episode 3939 (24th November 1995) *Episode 3949 (18th December 1995) *Episode 3950 (20th December 1995) *Episode 3951 (22nd December 1995) 1996 (9 episodes) *Episode 3961 (15th January 1996) *Episode 3962 (17th January 1996) *Episode 3963 (19th January 1996) *Episode 3973 (12th February 1996) *Episode 3974 (14th February 1996) *Episode 3975 (16th February 1996) *Episode 3985 (11th March 1996) *Episode 3986 (13th March 1996) *Episode 3987 (15th March 1996) 2000s 2001 (4 episodes) *Episode 5088 (6th August 2001) (Co-directed with Garth Tucker) *Episode 5089 (8th August 2001) *Episode 5090 (10th August 2001) (Co-directed with Garth Tucker) *Episode 5091 (12th August 2001) (Co-directed with Garth Tucker) Category:Coronation Street directors